


That Parker Luck

by Allthemfanfics



Series: Superfamily - MCU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Michelle Jones is mentioned, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, So is Ned, Spider-Man - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthemfanfics/pseuds/Allthemfanfics
Summary: When Steve and Tony go out for their weekly date night, Peter is left by himself. Nothing bad could possibly happen to them while they're out, right? Peter's peaceful evening is suddenly interrupted by intruders and Peter is forced to face them alone.Of course this would happen to Peter. He's always had rotten luck.





	That Parker Luck

Peter usually spent his days in New York City staying with his fathers (and various uncles and aunts) in the Avengers Tower. It was only on special occasions that the family traveled to Malibu and stayed at the infamous Stark Mansion. 

When he'd had it rebuilt, Tony had been sure to include various aspects that catered to his husband's and son's individual needs. For example, due to Peter's extreme sensitivity to loud sounds, there was a special room that was completely sound proof. Peter could go there whenever his senses were being overloaded. 

Tony had also made sure to include a small gymnasium for Steve so he could work out in the morning without the hassle of traveling to a gym and risk being recognized by the press. What could he say? Tony liked to spoil his boys. 

That particular evening in the Malibu mansion was a seemingly calm one. Steve and Tony were getting ready to go out on a date (they made sure to try and go out at least once a week), while fifteen year old Peter was sitting on the couch, channel surfing. 

"Are you sure you'll be all right here by yourself, Pete?" Steve asked his son for what seemed to be the millionth time. 

"He'll be fine, Steve. Quit worrying so much," Tony assured his husband. 

Peter nodded in agreement, shifting his gaze from the tv to his two fathers and smiling. "I can take care of myself!" He said. "Now go on, before Dad starts to get all lovey-dovey and gross." 

Steve chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "All right, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't get into any trouble while we're gone." 

"I won't." Peter promised. 

He did. 

Only an hour had passed before Peter found himself in danger. He didn't know what these people wanted, but they were obviously dangerous. It occurred to Peter that they were there because, well, he was the son of both Captain America and Iron Man and he was home alone... 

Which made him an easy target. 

Peter gasped as he flung himself off the couch and onto the floor, covering his head as the bullets broke through the windows, shattering the glass and tearing into the back of the couch where he'd been sitting not two seconds before. 

The teen cursed, glancing over at his cell phone, which had fallen off of the coffee table and onto the floor several yards away. "Great." Peter muttered. "Most kids worry about their grades and who they're gonna take to Homecoming, but me? Nooooooo. I worry about shit like this!" 

If Michelle or Ned knew what was going on they would flip out. Though, Ned might've thought it was a bit cool. 

Peter reached for his phone, but quickly pulled his hand back when they began firing again. He wished he could get to his cell phone, or... his backpack! Peter's backpack was only a few feet away, sitting beneath the coffee table. He mentally cheered and grabbed it. 

He shifted through his various school books (he had planned on studying a bit this weekend, but that didn't seem to be going as planned) and grabbed his web shooters from the bottom of the backpack. "Thank God." 

Peter aimed for his cell and shot his web, pulling it toward him. He quickly hit his panic button (another upgrade made by Tony), which would send an alert straight to his phone. 

"Please, please work," Peter begged. His phone made a bing! sound, and Peter sighed in relief. His parents had at least been alerted to his danger. He hated that he had to interrupt their date, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't have fancied coming home to find their son dead on the floor. 

No, Peter was sure they would much rather their evening be interrupted than that. 

"PETER PARKER!" One of the attackers said through what Peter could only assume was a megaphone. "COME WITH US QUIETLY AND WE WON'T HAVE TO HURT YOU." 

The teenager scoffed, not daring to move another inch. When he didn't respond, the attackers took this to mean... to continue attacking. But on a larger scale. Of course. Because nothing ever went right for Peter Parker. 

He just had that swell Parker luck. 

The bullets continued to rain down into the mansion. Peter covered his head, praying that his dads were on their way. 

Suddenly, the bullets stopped and Peter glanced up. What was going on-? Peter yelped as he felt someone's fingers grab ahold of his brunet locks and yanked him up. 

"Well, well, look at who we have here," The man said. Peter was forced to face this man, who he guessed was the leader of the attackers. He was a tall bulky man which small, dark eyes. Peter didn't like him. "The child of the infamous Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rogers."

Peter scowled and glared up at the man. "When they get here, you're gonna wish you hadn't ever set foot in this house," He growled. 

The man smirked and chuckled a bit. "By the time they get here, it will be too late, Peter." 

"You wish."

The man tugged on Peter's hair, but, being the stubborn teen he was, he resisted. This caused the man to basically drag him across the floor by his hair. 

Peter cried out in pain, but still refused to get to his feet. When the man realized this, he grabbed the hem of Peter's t-shirt (it sported a science pun) and yanked him to his feet. 

"Get the kid on the chopper," the man ordered his men. 

Peter fought against his captors as they grabbed his arms and held him. "You're all ours, kid," The man who had grabbed his hair earlier said. 

Peter scowled and spat in his face. The man took a deep breath and wiped his face, looked at Peter, and then punched the teen as hard as he could across the face. 

He fell to the ground and clutched his jaw. The man looked at Peter on the floor and smirked. He proceeded to kick the kid a few times in the stomach. 

Peter gasped for breath. "Wh-what? T-that the b-best you've g-got?" Sometimes Peter wondered why he couldn't just keep his big mouth shut. But then he remembered what his Pop always said to him, he had his Dad's snarky attitude. 

The man growled and raised a fist to hit Peter again, but stopped upon hearing the familiar voice of Tony Stark. "Lay another hand on our kid and it's coming off, buddy." 

"Ah, Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers." The man turned around and grinned. Tony and Steve stood in the (now somewhat destroyed) doorway, still in their date night clothes. 

Peter looked up from the floor at his parents and groaned, laying his head back on the floor. Steve's heart clenched seeing his son, he could tell Peter was in pain. 

"You're gonna let him go," Tony said darkly. "Right now. Or you're gonna regret it."

"No, Mr. Stark, I do have a bit of leverage," The man replied. He grabbed Peter by his brown locks and tugged the boy to his knees. Peter cried out in pain and his hands whipped up to the man's hand and he grabbed it in an attempt to loosen his grip. Suddenly, the man was handed a gun by one of his men. He pressed it into Peter's hair and he heard his fathers' breaths tighten. 

Tony clenched his fists. "What the fuck do you want?" He demanded. 

"It's quite simple, Mr. Stark," The man replied. "In fact, I'm sure both you and Captain Rogers will have no issue in handing these two things over; your suit blueprints and a sample of the Captain's blood will do." 

"N-no!" Peter cried, looking at his parents with wide eyes. They couldn't just hand those two things over! If whoever these people were (which Peter was beginning to guess they were HYDRA) got ahold of both of those things, it wouldn't be good news. With Steve's blood, it was possible they could reverse engineer the serum and create an entire army of unstoppable super soldiers. With Tony's blueprints, they would be able to mass produce his suits and who would they put in? The super soldiers, of course! "Don't do it, don't!" 

The man made a mock face of sympathy. "Aw, what a brave son you two have." He looked at Steve and Tony. "You should be very proud." 

He raised the gun away from Peter's head, which caused Tony and Steve to relax slightly, but they became as tense as ever when the man aimed it just past Peter's head and fired. Peter's senses went off the wall after that. The ringing in his ears was unbearable, and the young boy pressed his hands against his ears, squeezed his eyes shut and doubled over in pain. 

"As I understand it, Mr. Parker's senses have since been heightened, am I wrong?" The man asked. Peter groaned. He seriously hoped this guy just knew about the senses and didn't know about Spider-Man. "We can do this one of two ways. One, you hand over what I want and Peter doesn't suffer any longer. Or two,"

He fired the gun behind Peter again, and Peter cried out in pain, the noise being too much to bare. 

Peter didn't hear much of the conversation after that. He could hear the intense ringing in his ears as he looked up. He could see his fathers' lips moving as they negotiated with this HYDRA agent (Peter assumed he was HYDRA anyway). Peter could also see when Tony began to pull up a holographic screen of his suit blueprints and when Steve was approached by one of the other men with a syringe in hand. 

Oh, absolutely not. 

Without a second thought, Peter shot a web at the man approaching Steve with the syringe. He then kicked the man in charge as hard as he could and knocked the man to the ground. Peter got to his feet, ignoring the pain he felt and kicked the man in the face. 

Steve and Tony followed their son's lead and attacked as well. One of Tony's suits formed around him and he passed Steve his shield. Suddenly, Steve was Captain America and he slammed the man with the syringe against the wall with a loud thump! 

Tony blasted two of the other men behind Peter and knocked them out of the now gaping hole in their house. He groaned. "Man, I just had this place redone!" Tony whined. Steve gave his husband a look that said, you're kidding me, right? and Tony shrugged. 

There was a shot and Tony's arc reactor made specifically for his suit was out in seconds. This rendered his suit useless. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Language," Steve warned. 

Steve turned to Peter and began walking towards him. Peter smiled, but the ringing in his ears still hadn't gone away. Just when he thought things were okay again, Steve stopped dead in his tracks and yelled something. Peter, not being able to hear his father's warning, was completely caught off guard when the man in charge wrapped his arms around Peter's torso. 

The sound returned and Peter heard the man whisper, "I wonder if spiders can swim?" 

The next moments were all a blur for Peter. He felt himself being pulled backwards and through the hole in the house. He heard his parents screaming his name, and he could feel the spray of the ocean water from below. 

Oh no, Peter was not going to die like this. 

He elbowed the man in charge as they fell and managed to free his right arm. Peter aimed for the house and shot a web. It stuck to what was left of the house in just the nick of time. Both Peter and the HYDRA agent stopped falling, both of them dangerously close to the water. 

Now, the agent was clinging to Peter for dear life. He apparently hadn't thought this one through very well. 

"Hang on, Peter!" He heard one of his dads yell. 

Suddenly, he and the agent were being pulled up by his webs. Peter could hear Steve struggling to pull them up and Tony frantically yelling. The web wasn't strong enough to hold the both of them, but even though the HYDRA agent had attacked and basically tried to kill him, Peter couldn't let him die. 

The webs were about to give out, and the man was slipping from his grasp. Peter clawed at his jacket, desperately trying to find a grip and hold on. But it was too late. The man slipped from Peter's grasp and fell into the icy waves below. "No, no, no!" Peter cried. 

Steve finally managed to pull Peter up safely and his parents were immediately showering him with hugs. Peter was shaking, and not because the entire experience had been traumatic, or even because he had been hurt... Peter had let someone die. 

Someone was dead because of him. Because he couldn't save him. 

The teen burst into tears and Steve wrapped the boy in his arms and began to gently rock him back and forth. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Peter," Steve said softly. "It's okay..."

Peter shook his head frantically. "He's dead, he's dead..."

"Pete, it's okay, buddy," Tony said, rubbing his son's back in small circles. "He can't hurt you anymore, okay?" 

"He's dead because of me!" 

Both parents went silent, the only noises that could be heard came from the ocean's waves and Peter's cries. Steve gripped Peter's shoulders and pulled out of the hug. He looked directly into his son's eyes. 

"Peter. There was nothing you could've done. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Steve told him. 

"He's the one that threw you both off the side, it wasn't you, Peter," Tony added. "It wasn't you." 

Peter's breathing didn't subside, and Tony sighed. He grabbed one of Peter's shaking hands and placed it against his own chest, taking deep breaths. "You feel that? I want you to do the same, okay, Pete?" 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on taking deep breaths, copying Tony's breathing patterns. This continued for a few minutes before Peter's breathing was back to normal. 

***

"I'm cursed or something." 

The family had returned to New York City a few hours after everything had happened. Tony was going to get the mansion rebuilt... again. But they weren't sure how often they would be staying there, if at all. 

Tony looked over at Peter, raising an eyebrow. "What d'you mean, Pete?" He asked. 

Peter was sitting on the couch, wrapped from head to toe in a bundle of blankets (courtesy of Steve.) He looked at Tony, his eyes still slightly red. "I'm cursed. With bad luck."

Steve sat next to Peter on the couch, wrapping his arm around him. "No, it's not your fault. We're the reason you even got put in that situation, Peter," Steve assured him. "The fact that HYDRA went after you doesn't mean—"

"I don't mean that," Peter interrupted. 

"What do you mean, then?" Steve asked. 

Peter looked down, suddenly growing very quiet. "C'mon, you can tell us," Tony said as he took his spot on the opposite side of Peter. 

"... Everybody around me dies."

There was a silence. Steve and Tony shared a look, Steve's eyes were filled with a sudden sadness. Tony looked angry, but not because of how Peter felt, but because of those who had caused him to feel this way. 

Finally, Steve spoke, "Peter, that's not—"

"It is!" Peter exclaimed. "First it was my parents, and then Uncle Ben got shot, and Aunt May was in that accident! And now—now that agent guy—!" He sniffed, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. "Flash always told me everybody around me gets hurt and it's because of my stupid fucking bad luck! My stupid fucking Parker Luck!" 

Steve didn't have it in him to tell Peter off for his use of profanity. 

Tony sighed, wrapping an arm around Peter and pulling him close. Peter pressed his face into Tony's shoulder and began to shiver. "None of that was your fault, Peter. None of it," He said. "And you're not cursed with bad luck or whatever the fuck this kid Flash said—" Steve shot Tony a look 'Language,' which Tony ignored. "—we're still here, aren't we? Your Pop and I are still here. So are your uncles and aunts. We're not going anywhere anytime soon, either." 

Peter sniffed again. He was Spider-Man, a web slinging superhero who saved lives. But sometimes Steve and Tony forgot that, even though he was Spider-Man... Peter was still a kid. A fifteen year old kid. 

Tony hugged Peter closer to him. "You don't have bad luck, kid," He said. "You've been through a lot of shit, more than most kids your age. But you're not cursed, and you don't have bad luck."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Luck doesn't exist, Peter. You're one of the best kids I know... we love you." 

Peter nodded, his head going slightly limp against Tony's shoulder. He was getting tired, it seemed. "Thanks, Dad... thanks, Pop," He murmured. 

"No problem, Peter." Steve ran a hand through Peter's curls and smiled. 

"Y'know... even if luck doesn't exist..." Peter stifled a yawn. "I still think I'm pretty lucky to have you guys..."

"Yeah." Tony pressed a kiss against Peter's forehead. "And we're lucky to have you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first official story published to this website, yay! I'm actually Superfamily trash right now with all of this Infinity War stuff going on. Also I'm kinda in love with Peter Parker... 
> 
> I usually don't ship Stony, but how can I not when it's Superfamily??
> 
> Also, IF MARVEL DARES LAY A FINGER ON MY PRECIOUS PETER'S HEAD THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY.


End file.
